Heretofore, there has been known a so-called whack-a-mole game in which a plurality of holes are provided, and a mock-mole character is designed to randomly appears from each of the holes only for a short time, wherein a game player plays a game by whacking the character during appearance by a whacking member. The following Patent Publication 1 discloses a game machine for playing a shooting game with a game player, which comprises a machine housing formed by simulating a human body and adapted to be turned about a vertical axis, and a dummy gun, wherein the machine housing is designed to be oriented to aim the dummy gun at the game player during attack and to be entirely turned so as to be oriented backwardly to avoid an attack from the dummy gun of the game player.
The whack-a-mole game is configured to simply provide two states: one state in which the mock character hides in the hole, and the other state in which a part of the mock character appears from the hole, to a game player one-sidedly according to a predetermined appearance program, and therefore has a certain limit in providing a game with satisfactory enjoyment/amusingness. The shooting game disclosed in the Patent Publication 1 is configured to simply provide a turning motion about the vertical axis to the machine housing. While a certain level of game-enjoyment can be found in a point of controlling the turning motion depending on whether a game player is present or absent, as compared with the whack-a-mole game, the control is not directly associated with the content of a play of a game player.
[Patent Publication 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 7-275505.